halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Second Battle of Earth
Untitled 298? There were over 300 [[Orbital Defense Platform]]s right? 2 Died during gameplay. Im sure there would be way more destroyed in that long time since [[John-117]] left [[Earth]]. --[[User:JohnSpartan117|JohnSpartan117]] 03:26, 20 October 2006 (UTC) The cheif was gone for mabye a day or two plus. The prophet regret retreated and no other prophet came to earth. Until Truth I beleave so there was a lasps of time between. Also I think Those where super MAC cannons. Cairo Athens Malta -- Van 246 Except that Ghosts of Onyx stated that the Spartans were still fighting Covenant forces for the span of two weeks, and could have started when John and the Arbiter got captured by the Gravemind. After all, no exact time was given when the "Great Journey" started. The "Great Journey" begins when the Halos are activated, propelliing them into the devine beyond--[[User:UNSC AI|UNSC AI]] 15:41, 1 February 2007 (UTC) I meant no specific date was given when Truth started the Great Journey (i.e. prior to the activation of the Halos)[[User:Dibol|Dibol]] 05:41, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Where does the November 3 date for the battle come from? [[User:Poe Ghostal|Poe Ghostal]] 16:50, 9 April 2007 (UTC) November 3 came from the Battle of Onyx which was started when the Index was used on Installation 05 and as it is the earliest confirmed time we have for the beginning of the battle and shouldn't we add the Elites/Covenant Separatists the Combatants list with the UNSC as Halo3.com say they're fighting with us -- [[User:MCDBBlits|MCDBBlits]] 05:51, 27 May 2007 (UTC) My favorite part of this Article is the Battle Dates November 3, 2552 to Present, Insinuating that the battle has gone back in time to the Present Day in 2007. :Present on Halopedia refers to the present date in-universe. If we were to refer to 2007, we would write 2007. -- [[User:Manticore|Manticore]] [[User talk:Manticore|Talk]] | 10:54, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Shouldn't the Covenant Separatists be added to the Combatants list with the UNSC? -- [[User:MCDBBlits|MCDBBlits]] 02:45, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Merge First and Second Battle I think that the articles "First Battle of Earth" and "Second Battle of Earth" should be merged. Ghosts of Onyx seems to indicate that there wasn't that great of a break in action between when the Chief disappears and returns. If a merger is not recommended than perhaps the names should be changed. Maybe Invasion of Earth for the first battle and the Battle of Earth for the second. Does anyone agree with this? ::I think the two different names are just to refer to the Battle you take part in and the battle you breifly see at the end of Halo 2. Also, since Halo3.com said the Seperatists have sided with the UNSC, should that be added to the Article? [[User:Hunter-113|Hunter-113]] 19:18, 23 May 2007 (UTC) They should be merged. I mean not every ship in Regrets fleet jumped to Installation 05 so that means they were still fighting the same enemy... Then reinforcements come in. It's the same for Reach. Just because your gone for a while and you have a new ally does NOT mean that it's another battle. I mean for there to be a second battle of earth, there woul have been a siece fire and ALL Covenant retreated, then came back and attacked again. And i severly doupt the Covenant would use those kinds of tactics.[[User:Forerunner|Forerunner]] 11:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Heretics = Separatists? The article says that the "Covenant Heretics" are allied to the UNSC. Are they the same as the Covenant Separatists, and if so, which name should be used? '''Cpl.''' [[User:Simon_rjh|'''simon''']] [[User_talk:Simon_rjh|'''rj''']] 16:14, 3 August 2007 (UTC) The Seperatists are definately not the same as the Heretics. "Seperatists" is the only term that should be used. --[[User:ED|ED]]([[User talk:ED|talk]])[http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:ED/Gaming(gaming)] 16:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) :The Seperatists were concidered Hereticts to the eyes of the Loyalists cos they broke from the covenant.[[User:-Vixen|Lou]] 20:01, 26 August 2007 (UTC) I doubt that Heretics could be use on the seperatists, traitors might be a better word... [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'''ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ''']] 12:11, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Picture The picture in use for the 2nd battle of earth is a screenshot of the battle for installation 00. It needs to be changed.[[User:A Monument to All Your Sins|A Monument to All Your Sins]] 13:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) the Battle of Installation 00 isnt a part of the battle of earth?[[User:Chief frank 001|C]][[User talk:Chief frank 001|F]] 0 14:24, 6 December 2007 (UTC) No its not, that battle comes under another section of the timeline.[[User:A Monument to All Your Sins|A Monument to All Your Sins]] 17:38, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Yeah different battles, and bring back the old picture. This should just be called "Battle Above Earth". This way you know ONLY to put images of space-fighting on the page.[[User:Forerunner|Forerunner]] 12:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Wow I think their had to be hundreds of Covenant vessels neccessary to "Smash" the entire homefleet and all 300 MAC platforms. Maybe they had a few hundred but the rest got wipe out in the Main attack on the MAC guns. And the remaining 30 or so stay near the Ark Portal. :I was just thinking that. I wondered what had happened in the space battle, before the Master Chief crashes to Earth. Hundreds of Covenant loyalist ships arrive and only thirty survive? Must have been one hell of a fight! '''[[User:Specops306|Specops306]]''', '''''[[User talk:Specops306|Kora]] ''''' 23:35, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Doesn't it seem like this was actually sort of a Covenant victory, because they got exactly what they wanted: they found the portal and got through it. I don't think all the Super Mac guns were destroy because in halo 3 Miranda keyes saids the covenant smash though the Lunar Perimeter just one section of the earth defense line so truth's fleet might have just destroy the super mac guns that were a threat to where ever there ships had to go and left the ones that couldn't do anything to him since he was more interested in getting to the ark than glassing the whole human planet. Maybe thats why truth didn't glass the whole planet because he wanted to get to the ark as fast as possible. Luna Don't you think all those Covenant ships above Earth also attacked the Luna OCS Academy on the Moon during the battle?[[User:Yuhi33|Yuhi33]] 02:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Only Three Frigates? Whoa, I don't think there are only three frigates left in the home fleet. There had to be more ships left. They don't tell us everything, you know![[User talk:Fire Eater|Fire Eater]] 08:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Proposal: Merge with [[First Battle of Earth]] What the title says. I think it would be more convenient to fit these into one article, titled '''Battle of Earth'''. Before people freak out, I want to say that I am aware that this would obviously be a pretty radical change; loads of articles would need to be altered to fit this new form - a complication which can affect some peoples' opinions on this, as it did mine when i first read some people's comments on the same matter on this page. But I've thought about this matter thoroughly, and came up with the following reasons: There's no discernible shift in the action between these; Even though there are a couple of points are important, Truth's arrival at Sol, and then his - or the Chief's - arrival on Earth, these points are not exactly crucial enough to divide the battle in two. Brute ships had been popping up all that time, with the UNSC fighting them. It's obvious they didn't just disappear until Truth arrived. Good example of this is Blue Team fighting during the weeks of Chief's disappearance in ''Ghosts of Onyx''. The action, or battles for that matter, aren't just dependent on the Chief's presence. Furthermore, creating an artificial point that divides these is simply fandom and speculation; There's no official word on them being separate at all. The fact the event that divides these battles isn't really that clear, creates confusion. Not to mention even drawing such line is, as i put it, not official and therefore speculation. Consider this: if it were not for the way they're presented here in Halopedia, would you consider these battles separate? An unofficial wiki shouldn't present such speculation as facts. Plus, having them as one battle is far more convenient than all these "first" and "second" battles. What's with the preference to separate battles with only an elusive line between them? I think using names such as "first" or "second" battle applies on occasions such as the [[First Battle of Arcadia]] and the [[Second Battle of Arcadia]]. There was, indeed a pause of multiple years in the fighting, which is obviously not the case here. This is more like the case of [[Battle of Shield 0459]] and the [[Battle of Shield 0459#Assault on the Apex|Assault on the Apex]], which was resolved with making the latter a sub-battle of the former. This can't be done here, but there are a lot of sub-battles to cover the more trivial details. Now I've taken into account that this has potential to transform the article into a massive block of text, but this doesn't need to be so. There are a multitude of sub-battles that can be described very briefly on the main page "Battle of Earth", having "main article" links to their respective articles, describing that particular sub-battle in detail. When you look at it, the Second Battle doesn't really have that much content on its own. It only covers the events of Halo 3. The current division of the battles is like "Halo 2=1st battle, Halo 3= 2nd battle". But the fact there had been a battle all the time inbetween these, is ignored.--[[User talk:Jugus|Jugus]] 11:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Support # - As per above. Much more compact, understandable and convenient. Not to mention more canonically accurate. # - As seen in ODST, uncovering the Ark was always the Covenant's objective, and that there was always Covenant presence. The border between First and Second is crazy. NOW, the Second starts a month after the Covenant reinforcements arrive... The "Second Battle" article was supposed to start when the reinforcements arrive. There is no difference between the two battles and separating them is not a good idea.-- '''[[User:Forerunner|Fore]]''[[User talk:Forerunner|run]]'' ''' 14:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Neutral Oppose=